Pawns
by souldriven
Summary: When Yuffie goes off to battle some heartless she runs into Saix. Now she's his prisoner and between meddling friends, jealous allies, and personality issues the two have grown to like each other. Yuffix YuffiexSaix Rating may change.
1. Introductory Battle

Pawns

Summary: an accidental meeting between Saïx and Yuffie proves beneficial to both of them.

Author's note: I had to pair Saïx up with someone because he must be tired of Xenmas by now and Yuffie…well… why the hell not? She gets paired with every other guy in the kh series.

Disclaimer: I no own Kingdom Hearts 2

Warning: M for cursing, sexual references, and possibly a lemon or two in later chapters

Prologue

* * *

(Yuffie's POV)

For all my life I've been under appreciated and pretty much stepped on by everyone that are my so-called _friends_. Well I'm sick and tired of it. I need to break loose and lash out. Maybe if I show them that they don't hold high spots in my heart anymore they'll at least be sorry. I doubt things can get any worse. To Aeris I'm still a little girl needing mothering, to the guys I'm an annoying brat, and to Sora I'm just the ninja chick that fights along side Squall. I bet if I just disappeared no one would really care. Sure Aeris would be sad but she's suffocating me with her motherly affection and not helping me out of the 'brat' nickname at all.

Growling in frustration, I tore through countless heartless and the occasional nobody with strength that could not be my own. I was good at dodging and doing quick critical attacks, not mercilessly destroying heartless after heartless. That is Cloud's or Leon's job. Heh, I guess I'm stronger than even I know. Well… I thought I was strong until a powerful strike from a claymore nearly beheaded me. Where the hell had that come from? Looking around wildly I spotted my attacker clad in one of those O13 outfits. I want one, they look sooooo cool. Maybe if I defeat this guy I can nick it off him. That would be a nice battle trophy.

About an hour later of fruitless struggling I get my but severed and served to me on a silver platter. Not literally but it feels like it. Chuckling like some insane sadistic freak, he walks slowly over to my defeated form. I bet he's taking his time for dramatic affect… gawd why can't he just kill me swiftly and get it over with? Put me out of my misery already! But nooooooo, he just keeps up the insane chuckle.

"It's not very safe for little girls to be outside in such a dangerous place alone," he scornfully teased and despite the fact I was ready to black out I stood up and slammed his hood down so I could see his face and see his reaction. Right now he held the expression of shock and some level of amusement. This guy is about to get a piece of my mind.

"Listen Mr. Werewolf of the creepy nobody club! I might be a female but I am NOT a little girl and given normal circumstance I can handle my own just fine. So if you even insinuate I'm a 'little girl' again you're going to have my shuriken shoved up your ass and I'll castrate you before you can utter another word," I threaten and practically fell back to the ground now that all my energy was sapped.

Instead I felt two arms grab me and I crashed forward against something very warm and cozy. Just as my mind worked out what I was leaning against I passed out.

(Saïx's POV)

After Demyx had been defeated by Sora I had been ordered to watch Hallow Bastion. It was a boring task when the sun was up but when it finally got dark the most magnificent moon would reveal itself and I would be drowned in an ecstasy of power from the moon. Someone chopping down the hordes of nearby heartless like they were mosquitoes interrupted my blissful reprieve. Curious, I watched as a little girl with a large shuriken plowed through heartless and the occasional nobody with a vengeance. It seemed to me the little ninja was pissed and was fighting to relieve some stress.

Watching her fight I felt drawn to her and noticed how darkness raged about her as she fed it. Hm, she would make a great nobody to add to our ranks. Deciding to go after her heart I attacked mercilessly. It surprised me she was able to last so long against my relentless attacks. Oh yes, she word make a wonderful addition to Kingdom Hearts and the nobody ranks. Chuckling I walked over to her enjoying my victory and trying to control my body's arousal at her prone figure on the ground.

"It's not very safe for little girls to be outside in such a dangerous place alone," I mocked her scornfully and would have laughed if she had not suddenly sprung up from the ground with renewed energy and hatred. Furious, she yanked down my hood and proceeded to rant in my face and threaten my lower body.

Before I could make a mocking reply she started to fall backwards having wasted all her strength scolding me. Instinctively I grabbed her and pulled her to me. Unconsciously, I'm positive, she snuggled closer to my warmth before passing out. That's when I recognized her. She was one of the females with the restoration committee and a close friend with Sora. Perhaps keeping her prisoner before turning her into a heartless and nobody would be beneficial to enraging Sora even more. It would certainly put this world in a minor dilemma. Smirking I opened a portal to the darkness and carried my sleeping prize back to the castle in the world that never was.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Want more? Review and let me know. Just leave the flames for Axel. 


	2. Anything But Compliant

Author's note: Chapter one! Yeah! Reviews! Yeah! I'm doing a happy dance. Special thanks to all of those who are reviewing this story, I was really worried no one would review and if they did that they would hate it. This is my first story posted on and I hope to update it at least once a week.

Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this a million times already? You already know what I'm going to type so I'm not going to type it. HAH!

Chapter One: Anything but Compliant

* * *

(Saïx's POV)

"What do you have there?' Xenmas asked me once he noticed the young girl in my arms.

"A friend of Sora's and a member of the restoration committee at Hallow Bastion. I thought she would make good bait to further anger the keyblade master," I explained reasonably.

"Is that the only reason you brought her here?" the superior questioned as he studied me amused.

I gave him a feral grin to him in 'reassurance', "Well, that _is_ a bonus. I have to sate my body somehow and some _others_ just aren't cutting it. (1)" I completed the insult by sighing as if I had given up hope. His reaction was predictable, false fury.

Suddenly though he grew a wicked smirk and approached me so we were only breathing space away from each other. "If that's the case then I'll just help myself to Sora's little girlfriend since you'll be so busy trying to forget me through this little bitch. Mark my words though Saïx, you are mine and you only have so much freedom because I let you (2)," he harshly whispered at me before pulling away and acting as if nothing had happened. "Keep her locked up in your room incase someone tries to rescue Kairi. That way we'll at least still have one bargaining chip left," he reasoned and turned away dismissing me.

I knew better than to argue and wisely left to do as he had ordered. The three other remaining members gave me looks as I dropped my sleeping bundle off in my room before returning to the gathering room of the castle. There Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord continued to gaze at me curiously for explanations.

"Another pawn to draw Sora to us and once she is no longer useful I'll change her into a nobody and give her heart to Kingdom Hearts," I was not going to explain to them why she was in my room. For the moment I had to get reports from the trio and then pass them onto Xenmas before I could return to my captive and my plans for her.

(Yuffie's POV)

Okay, waking up in a place you've never seen before is unnerving. Waking up in someone's bed in a place you've never seen before and has nobody symbols all throughout the room is disturbing. Especially when the last thing you remember is getting your ass kicked by a werewolf looking man. Scratch that, a werewolf looking man that is insane and had a lusty look in his eyes before you passed out. All right, so using my awesome logic skills I determined that I am in werewolf's room at the O13's residence and am probably going to be raped.

Oh shit.

Wait a minute. This might work to my benefit – not being raped, being captured. I mean I want the others to treat me like an equal so maybe if I can get the dirt on this Organization and then escape maybe I'll finally be an equal in the other's eyes…. Hey! Don't they also have Kairi here? I'll rescue her while I'm at it! Hah! The creepy yet sexy werewolf man will rue the day he mess with the Great- sexy! Did I just think he was sexy! AHHHHHHHHHH! I'm going insane! I'm going insane! My mind is evil and has turned against me! EWWWWWWWWWWW! Werewolf man is about as sexy as a half rotten corpse! (3)

Gah! I have got to snap out of it and focus on my great rescue and escape from here. Let's see… get out of here before werewolf man comes back, avoid the other nobodies, find Kairi, rescue Kairi, find exit, leave through exit, get back home, and be the hero of the day! I better get going now; I don't know how much time I have before crazy comes back. Looking around, I spotted a tombstone shaped door and shrugged. Why not? This place was already freaky. Glancing around nervously I went through the 'door' and came to another room even emptier than the first. The one end was wide and had a great view outside while the other had a mini hallway that spun around a circle with spikes and led to another door. Seeing no other way to go I headed for the door.

Just as I was about to go through the door, two nobodies with huge swords appeared and blocked my way. Damn, I knew this was too easy. Growling I reached for my shuriken to find it missing. Frantically searching myself I discovered all my weapons had been removed, even my well-hidden ones. Growling in frustration this time, I kicked at the nobodies but they remained as still as statues and blocking my path. I pounded into them barehanded for a few more minutes before giving up. Those things weren't going to move anytime soon.

Just then I heard a familiar chuckle from behind me and turned to see werewolf man standing not far behind me. Where had he come from?

(Saïx's POV)

Finally finish with the reports I teleported to my training room to check on my 'guest' and was amused to find her awake and trying to get through two of my nobodies blocking the door without any weapons. Even if she managed to destroy those nobodies the door is sealed shut. The only way she'll get out is if she goes through a portal of darkness but he wasn't going to tell her that. Chuckling I decided to end her 'fun'.

"I see that you're awake," I said to start a conversation.

For a long time she just stood still and watched me warily as if I would suddenly attack her. "Yea, that's pointing out the obvious werewolf man," she retorted and crossed her arms huffily.

Her nickname was anything but pleasing to my ears and I blessed her with a scowl as I narrowed my eyes at her. "You are to call me Master and nothing else until I decide you are worthy enough to know my name. Not doing so or being anything but obedient to my instructions will end up with you punished," I ordered forcing my face to go blank. This girl – no, that's not right – young woman brought back memories of emotion to me and also appealed to my body. If I had a heart, I know from memories, I would be frustrated.

"Hell no! There's no way I'm calling _you_ master," she argued valiantly and foolishly.

Before she could blink I was in front of her and forcefully I drew the back of back of my hand to her cheek slapping her forcefully and sending her sprawling to the ground. Calmly I walked over to where she had fallen and forcefully pulled her back up. A memory of regret ate away at my stomach briefly at seeing tears starting to smart in her eyes. "Disobedience will be punished," I reiterated as if she had not hear me the first time. However I noticed my voice had softened and its commanding tone had vanished. As gently as possible I wiped away her tears and made her look into my eyes before asking, "Understand?"

Reluctantly she nodded as the tears continued to fall down her face but she did not cry out otherwise or give any other sign of how hard I had hit her. Elated she understood clearly now, I felt our conversation was over and that I should satisfy the lust growing in me but something about her condition stopped me. Taking her would be a harsh punishment to her and thus I would have to have to wait until she was willing – highly improbable – or she had crossed me too far. So instead I merely kissed her tears away and realized I did not know her name.

"What is your name?" I questioned softly still unsure of what has come over me. Perhaps something similar had happened in the past that I have forgotten. A sense of déjà vu did wash over me as she looked up at me shocked by my gentleness yet still in pain from my brutality.

"Y-Yuffie Kisaragi," she answered and I felt myself starting to scowl. Wincing she looked away and added bitterly, "Master."

Hmm, she was going to be interesting. It's obvious that she can be broken and yet she's very defiant of it. Smiling I walked away from her and started my daily training not caring if she watched or retreated to the bedroom.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Suggestions? Review and let me know. Wow this chapter was long but I couldn't think of a place to stop. Oh and for all those that care, there should be some grammar issues that I will ignore since this story is told in first person through Yuffie, Saïx, and eventually others.

1: By this point in writing this chapter I realize I have lost my mind

2: After a bit of mental debating I decided to keep this whole conversation so that all the Saïx/Xenmas fangirls reading this won't complain and to add to the story.

3: So not true


	3. Alarm

Author's note: Ok, really sorry for the wait but writer's block is a pain. Reading over this I realized compared to the first chapter this one is extremely short. Oh, I like this size chapter so don't expect them as long as the first one.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts do you think Saïx would be dead?

Chapter Two: Alarm

* * *

(Aeris's POV) 

I'm really worried about Yuffie. Lately she's been getting fed up easily with the way the others treating her and how I have been trying to comfort. I think it's just the teenager in her calling for independence and equality. Yesterday things got real ugly though. It was right after Sora left, finished with his battle with the MCP. Things were settling down but then suddenly Yuffie and Leon got into a bitter argument. By the time I arrived it was getting dark out and Yuffie ran off upset to the Bailey.

"Let the brat be, she just needs to calm down," Cid had reasoned when I started to follow after her. Reluctantly I agreed.

That was yesterday and no one has seen her since. There is the possibility that she stayed up late battling heartless and is now just sleeping in but something tells me it's more than that. After a while Leon finally seemed to notice my anxiety and fixed me a curious look.

"Have any of you seen Yuffie since last night? I'm worried something might have happened to her," I explained anxiously.

Leon and Cid shared a look before Leon left to go in search of our ninja. Relieved someone else was worried I followed after to help. I checked her apartment but she wasn't there. Further concerned I checked the market place before heading to the Bailey. Leon said he would search around Maleficent's castle and Ansem's castle so that left me to double check the ruined Bailey. There was no sign of Yuffie and I was ready to go looking for Leon when he entered a Bailey looking grim but with no Yuffie. Instead he carried something that froze my heart to ice.

He had Yuffie's giant shuriken.

(Yuffie's POV)

Okay, I thought 'Master' was crazy before he kidnapped me now I know he fell off the deep end and hit his head several times along the way. He orders me around like I'm his slave or something (well I am his prisoner but that's beside the point), slaps me hard for refusing to call him master, and then softens like a bar of soap and seems almost apologetic… as he rubs away my tears and _kisses _me. The guy has an anger issue. Oh oops, I mean _master_ has anger issues. I think he's mentally battling between being cruel to me and nice to me but why he wants to be nice to his prisoner is beyond me. Well since he's busy training I might as well go explore his room and try and dig up some dirt on him. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll find a diary or something. Can anyone say revenge? Or better yet, blackmail?

Even though 'Master' is pretending not to care what I do I know he watched me leave to go into his room. I started to search underneath the pillow and the mattress of the bed when something dawned on me. There was only **one** bed. Oh hell no. Rage bubbled up in me as I tramped back into the room he was training in and took a deep breath.

"Hey! There's only one bed. Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked furiously. There was no way I was sleeping on the floor.

"With me in the bed naturally, and what did we just get done discussing?" he demanded coldly turning his wolf eyes on me. Suddenly the floor seemed very comfortable.

"Err… sorry, master. How about I just sleep on the floor?" I inquired hopefully.

"No. Also in order to prevent further incidents, do not question me or suggest anything to me," he ordered before going back to his training and ignoring me.

"Whatever you say, _master_," I added sarcastically before returning to the bedroom. Apparently I could get away with saying master in any tone I wanted and escape trouble as long as I say it.

With that in mind I decided I would do everything possible to twist or belittle his orders. That way he couldn't hurt me and I'd get the upper hand. Humming happily at my new plan, I almost didn't notice what I had in my hands. It was a book. Not just any book though, it was the kind that held information like oh I don't know… a diary. I almost cried out happily at my discovery but then I remember my captor's pointed ears and thought silence might be best. Plopping on the bed I opened the book and started to read. To my disappointment it was not a diary but a dream journal, still useful though. Apparently nobodies have random dreams like everyone else but nothing really caught my eyes until I was halfway through the book.

_For the past several days I've had the same nightmare over and over again. Nightmare in the respect it is anything from a pleasant dream. It is of the first time Xenmas claimed me as his. I would almost call it a vivid memory except it is distorted too much to be a memory dreamed about. In the dream version, Xenmas carves up my body, even my face, claiming that I am his alone all the while…_

I couldn't read past that for two reasons. One being I was too horrified and sickened by what I read to go any further and the other was that the owner of the dream diary was entering the room. Hurriedly I hid the diary where I found it. Thankfully he didn't notice but I looked at him nervously anyway. He seemed to mistake my nervousness to mean something else as he lied down on the bed and started to use me as a pillow. I opened my mouth to complain but he held a finger to my lips to quiet me as he wrapped his other arm around me.

"Be quiet Yuffie and let's get some sleep," he ordered almost pleadingly before removing his hand from my lips to also wrap it around me.

I knew I was blushing madly after he did that. How could he be so cold and cruel one moment and then so warm and kind the next? It was creating mix emotions of hatred and friendship in me and after reading his dream dairy I also felt sympathy. Not in the mood to argue I only nodded and shifted in his arms to get comfortable before falling asleep.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review and please let me know. Ideas and suggestions are also welcomed. 

Ok, I'm sure Yuffie isn't the only one noticing Saïx's split personality issues right? As for the dream diary thing… well I needed something that will help pull them together. I also put that in there for all the Saïx/Xenmas fan girls (or boys) out there. Oh just out of curiosity, is Xenahort's voice (the one that is briefly used in the flash back meeting between the real Ansem, Mickey, and Xenahort) actor the same as Reeve's (you hear him briefly during the phone scene of the movie) in FF7? I tried to find out by reading the credits to the game but I missed it.


	4. Moving forward

Disclaimer: Owning Kingdom Hearts 2 would be awesome. Unfortunately I don't.

Sorry for the delay but i went on vacation for a little over a week and when I got home my computer was having issues. Next week I'll be updating again just so you all know. Also thank you all reviewers for... reviewing. It really helps to inspire me to write. With no further stalling, here's chapter three.

Chapter Three: Moving Forward

* * *

(Saïx's POV) 

Sharing a bed with Yuffie is just as dangerous as battling her. Throughout the night she some ligament of hers would suddenly move and hit me. Though her body was just reacting to her dreams deep down I got the illogical thought that she was doing it on purpose. If that wasn't bad enough, she has the tendency to drool buckets, snore, and talk in her sleep. It seems I will have to relent and let her sleep on the floor or risk severe damage to myself. On the positive side of the situation, I know Xenmas will not be thrilled that my attention is being sidetracked to my pawn instead of him. Even as a nobody he is an arrogant narcissist and has somehow gotten the idea that everyone should adore him as much as he adores himself. I can only speculate what kind of being he was when he had a heart.

"Morning! Err … master? Do I have to call you master every time I want to speak to you?" my ninja inquired exasperated at the title she had to call me.

"No, you may address me without necessarily saying master in the conversation but I will not tolerate any ridiculous nicknames," I replied considerably lenient, I blame my horrible sleeping companion. "Oh, and thinking upon the matter, if you truly desire to you may sleep on the floor," I added and for some strange reason she frowned. What a confusing creature, didn't she want the floor only a few hours ago?

"Thanks but no thanks, you're bed was really comfy and I slept great last night! Even though I had to share the bed with you. Besides why can't I call you werewolf or wolf-man? You look like a wolf… and you at like one too. Except you also act like you got rabies. You don't have rabies, do you?" she asked innocently but I could sense the insults behind her innocent phrasing.

"No, I do not have rabies and why should I let you call me those names? Their clearly meant to be insulting and its your attempt to earn some familiarity between us. Yuffie, you don't seem to comprehend that nobodies lack hearts. We have no emotions, only memories within our minds and bodies of emotions," I tried to explain to the naïve woman.

"I know that! You just act like a person with a heart – a coal black one – so I'm going to treat you like one," Yuffie replied determined.

I wasn't quite sure how to react to that, it was a compliment and an insult as well. Silently I just walked away from her and started training. In the end it didn't matter how I react to that statement, the end result would be the same. Nonetheless… "Thank you," I said loud enough for her to hear me before concentrating on wielding my claymore. I had to be ready for Sora. When the time came, Yuffie will finally earn her worth.

Hmmm, perhaps it was just my mind imaging things but when I noticed Yuffie smiling, the corners of my face lifted up slightly into a gentle curve.

(Sora's POV)

"What? Yuffie is missing? Since when?" I asked startled to find out something terrible might have happened to one of my friends.

"She ran off angry two nights ago, so a little over two days now. All we found was her large shuriken. Leon studied the area and is certain she got into a fight with something powerful. He and Merlin don't think her heart was taken by a heartless. Seeing how you're traveling the worlds we were hoping you could search for her while you're at it," Aeris explained. Over the gummy ship communicator she look very worried. "I know you're already trying to find Riku and handle Organization XIII-" she started to plead.

"No, it's ok Aeris. We'll keep our eyes and ears open for any information about her we can find," I hastily assure her.

"Don't you worry, if we find out anything we'll tell you," Goofy added.

"Yeah!" Donald joined in.

"Thank you so much guys. I have to go now. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon," Aeris said before turning off the comm.

I hope we'll find out something soon too… I really hope it's good news too. I'd hate to tell Aeris that anything bad happened to Yuffie. The ninja isn't the strongest or smartest person I've met on my travels but she reminds me the most of Kairi. I just hope that both of them haven't been captured by the Organization. Sighing, I turn my attention back to the world we're about to visit, The Land of The Dragons. Maybe we'll find out something there.

(Xigbar's POV)

Damn, Saïx is a pain in the ass. I'm not Demyx. I don't need note cards to remember what to do during a mission. All I have to do is turn some dragon into a heartless and have it wreck havoc on this world while the nobody of it joins the ranks at The World That Never Was. While I'm at I have to hint that we have that ninja girl. No problem…. unless I don't run into keyblade boy. Oh well. Roxas will find out we have that Yuffie girl eventually even if I don't drop him the hint. Now where is that damn dragon?

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Suggestions? Review and let me know. I know there isn't a lot happening between Saïx and Yuffie this chapter but I felt the need to give everyone the idea of what the others are doing about Yuffie's disappearance. I doubt they're sitting back and twiddling their thumbs. 


End file.
